


消融

by QianWei



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dark, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianWei/pseuds/QianWei
Summary: 库罗德和帝弥托利结束了艾黛尔贾特的统治，这是有代价的。他们不得民心，也没有统治人民的财力。他们只有彼此。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 7





	消融

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086094) by [deadlifts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlifts/pseuds/deadlifts). 



在阳台上，帝弥托利发现了俯瞰着地面的库罗德。他望着他不可能君临的王国的各个角落，他在检视着一个空院子，没人会在那儿屈膝。

帝弥托利踏出去加入他的时候，帝弥托利感到了风的蚀咬。暴风雨要来了——他可以从全身的伤痕中感觉到：记忆的疼痛，冰冷的牵引。他们的衣装不适合这个天气。他们把自己拱手让给了冬天，无遮无掩，尚未完成，但它无法带走他们。

他们肩并着肩在沉默中伫立，直到雪下了起来。

雪花纷纷扬扬地着陆在帝弥托利的皮肤上，在他能将其拂走前，雪已经融化了。他看向库罗德，库罗德抬头看着天，说：“今天没有破晓。”雪似乎完完全全地躲开了他，被他所排斥，在周围降落，却不落在他的身上。

“我们在燃烧。”帝弥托利低语道。他们明亮而无情，摧毁了芙朵拉，直到所剩仅余：从天而降的灰烬，梦想的残骸早已被燃烧殆尽。

“我们燃烧过。”库罗德纠正。注意力转到自己摆脱了弓箭，却被回忆玷污的双手上。正是那双杀死了曾被认为不死不朽——曾被视作朋友的人的手。

帝弥托利并没有看自己的手。他不需要。尽管天气严寒，它们也是温热的，仿佛其上的鲜血仍然新鲜——仿佛艾黛尔贾特还被这双手抓在其中。

它结束了，但永无止境。

—  
“你们必须重建，”菲利克斯从自己的领地来此拜访时这样说道。菲利克斯坐在桌上，只有帝弥托利和库罗德是他的听众。“你们离开得够久了。”

“怎么做？”帝弥托利问。他们没有货币，没有劳力，许多臣民死去了。他们能做的几乎没有，能拯救的就更少了。

“君主制结束了，”库罗德从所站立的房间的一角回答，他举起手中的酒杯，“人民长存。”

“人民，”菲利克斯怒视着库罗德，嘶嘶地说，“需要指导。他们需要一个领袖。”

“我为他们做了我能做的，”帝弥托利陈述道，他叹了一口气，坐回自己的椅子，“我解放了他们。”

“如果你放生一只家养的动物，”菲利克斯试图用耐心包裹住他的话，将其均匀地表达，“它不会知道如何养活自己。它会死在野外。”

“正是那儿需要你啊，伏拉鲁达里乌斯公爵，”库罗德也过来一起坐在桌边，他朝着菲利克斯展露无情的微笑，“来统治你的臣民。”

“如果你们把权利都留在领地手里，战争将会变得更多，”菲利克斯的语调中渗出忿怒，“我们将被入侵，我们将支离破碎，无法捍卫自己。”

“那么拿走王冠吧，”帝弥托利说。如果他随身携带着，他会把王冠顺着桌子滑过去。“它是你的了。”

“帝弥托利，”菲利克斯沉下声音；他试图磨平自己尖锐的语气。“你的人民需要你。”

“人们畏惧我。”帝弥托利纠正道。

即将成为国王的野兽，带着拒绝了帕迈拉王室身份的贵族，降临到芙朵拉，他们烧焦了前进道路上的一切——被复仇蒙蔽了双眼的他们没有看到艾黛尔贾特的改革正在奏效。贫民和驯顺者已经开始吟诵她的赞歌。现在，贫民和驯顺者什么也不说。现在，一切都被毁了。

“如果你站出来，帮助他们，人们将再一次爱上你。”菲利克斯看上去很累，帝弥托利意识到。他看起来更老了。

他们都是。

“再也没有可爱戴的了。”战争中必须作出牺牲，帝弥托利割尽自己碎片，直到什么也不剩。身上只留下鬼魂——那些不比他活得长的，那些被他杀死的，他自己的部分已经不复存在了。

“回家去吧。”库罗德对菲利克斯说。“离开我们吧。”

“你真是卑鄙，”菲利克斯咆哮。他再一次放松开自己的狂怒，并转向库罗德，“如果真的想做，你是可以修复它的。”

“我从来不创造奇迹，”语气很轻松，库罗德摇晃着酒杯。帝弥托利可以听到杯沿处液体晃荡的声音。“计划的实施需要资源。我没有。就这么简单。”

当他被人民驱逐后，发现帝弥托利时，库罗德也曾说过同样的话。 _我什么也给不了你_ ，他曾如此宣称， _除了我对复仇的渴望_ 。

帝弥托利接受了库罗德，因为帝弥托利也一样。如果分开，他们什么也没有；在一起，他们拥有彼此。

“这是我的最后一次请求，”菲利克斯的注意力从库罗德身上撕开，转而求助帝弥托利——几乎是乞讨了，在正常情况下菲利克斯绝不允许让它玷污了嘴唇的恳求。“试一试，帝弥托利，拜托你尝试一下。”

这一次，菲利克斯离开后，他再也没有回来。

—  
“在帕迈拉，我还从没这么冷过呢。”一天晚上，他们在外面散步的时候，库罗德对帝弥托利说。雪已经开始堆积在道路中央，因为没有雇人照料。雪爬上他们的脚踝，沾染他们的衣物，渗入他们的皮靴。

库罗德没有发抖。即使是现在，没有谋划的理由，没有紧盯他的视线，他保持着轻松通行的前线，仿佛这什么也不是——仿佛他属于这场雪，就像他属于芙朵拉，就像他属于越过的边界，在王座上。他将寒冷作为自己的一部分接受，他皈依了它，等待它从内而外地冻结自己。

“现在还不冷呢。”帝弥托利严肃地说，伸出手摸了摸一棵被雪堆的重量压弯了的树，它似乎随时都可能连根拔起。他没有晃一晃树枝解放它，仅仅用手摸索着褐色树叶的脉络，然后收了回来。“深冬的时候，天寒地冻，你的眼睫凝在一起，你的呼吸还没完全呼出体外，就会变成你斗篷上的冰。”

“你怎么活下来的？”库罗德问。他想象冰在肺里成型，眼睛被自己的泪水黏合的恐怖场面。

“你必须不停行动。”

“保持静止会杀了你，”库罗德沉思地说。他和帝弥托利都从没停下过——他们向前推进直到再也无处可去，没有亟需解决的复仇——直到现在。直到这里。

库罗德停在一座古老的，摇摇欲坠的雕像前，它按照想象中的女神样子塑造。她显得仁慈而热情，保证接纳和温暖。但她像他们一样又冷又硬。她，同样是空的。“这儿。”

帝弥托利抬头看那个雕像的时候，库罗德靠在上面，他的肩胛倚靠着那个石头。它冷冰冰的，但当他想象着他压在上面而她在他的身下崩塌的画面，感到了暖意的蔓延。

帝弥托利从口袋里掏出一个小瓶子，把它握在手中，攥了一会儿，试图温暖它。然后他脱下手套，打了一下手心。

他的触摸，畅通无阻地滑下他的腰带，就像冰一样。但帝弥托利接着俯身向前，在他的耳边低语。这些话语在他的舌上是陌生的，转调是错误的，发音不对，但库罗德闭上了眼睛，把头后仰了一下，想象着成功，想象着梦想成真的感觉，想象着手握权力。

他想象着，帝弥托利引导他进入了一个暂时的完满之地，在那儿，有一小会儿，他拥有了这一切。

—  
后来，当寒冷渗进墙壁，火焰拒绝明亮的燃烧时，他们留在床上。他们在身上堆起皮毛和毯子，他们紧紧依偎着试图取暖。他们找不到温暖——触摸对方的时候热量从他们的指尖滑过，跑远，就像当帝弥托利举起艾黛尔贾特的头让众目共睹时，从他身边逃跑的人群。

“和我一起去帕迈拉。”库罗德低语道，言语像他的皮肤一般冰冷，像他沿着帝弥托利的臀部滑动的指尖一般刺骨。

“我们没有士兵。”帝弥托利喃喃地说。

“我们有彼此。”库罗德向他靠近，压向他，抓住他的肩膀，舔舐他的锁骨。“我们有遗产，”他继续说道，他的手指沿着从臀部到大腿内侧的路径向下移动，一个危险的对更多的承诺，“我们还有——”

“饥渴。”帝弥托利说完，库罗德开始抚摸他的时候，他双眼紧闭。他们有不知满足的对复仇的渴望——渴望得到理所应当属于他们的东西，渴望恢复他们面目全非的梦想。

“和我一起去帕迈拉，”库罗德抵着帝弥托利的耳侧低语，又说了一遍，“帮我拿回我的东西。”

当他说出这句话的时候，帝弥托利能感到自己的火光重燃。他能感到火焰在腹中绽放，蔓延到四肢百骸。他记起撕毁一切时那焦土的感觉。

“好的，”帝弥托利几乎透不过气来，他抵着库罗德的手，“好的——”

他们将要燃烧。


End file.
